


Zoo: No Reason

by Daffodils_and_Bonfires



Category: Zoo (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Language, OC, pre-season 2, set between episode 9 and 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffodils_and_Bonfires/pseuds/Daffodils_and_Bonfires
Summary: McKayla Records some notes at home related to a disappearance from over 10 years ago she believes is related to the mysterious Zoo. (Effectively a Prologue to a story I’m working on with an OC I’ve made)
Kudos: 1





	Zoo: No Reason

“This is Agent McKayla Kespar, recording at home, it is January 13, 2019. I... I found something but it wasn’t taken on as an FBI case. Heck, it wasn’t even treated as a case by locals.”

McKayla sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose this case... had been difficult to research and incredibly frustrating. 

“It should have been looked into. Instead, it was brushed off as a teenager who ran away. A teenager who repeatedly had run ins with the Zoo sign.” 

She looked at the file she had been able to compile, the girl had disappeared three times, the two previous times she had “rambled about some fake zoo” which, to her screamed that this girl was not only able to see inside the zoo, but leave it and find it a second and possibly even third time. 

“Her name is Kit Dean, her friends called her K.D. And she’s been missing for over a decade now. She would have been reported as legally dead by California State law but she has been sighted in several different locations over the years. Even seeming to have graduated college , some how without Anyone checking into her. No one reporting her found. I called her college roommate who informed me that Kit kept to herself and just vanished after receiving her degree. In Zoology, with a minor in Animal behavior. If that doesn’t scream connection, I don’t know what does. Seriously a missing person gets a FUCKING DEGREE and no one tells her family? Or the cops? Really?“

McKayla sighs shutting off the recorder temporarily, this was... frustrating. It didn’t make sense and only added to the idea the Zoo was... well connected. This tape wasn’t going to make it into the main files, she just had hearsay. Stories told by the girls parents to the police that McKayla got through gossip. Still, she needed this recorded, even if only for her own piece of mind.

“The first incident of K.D. Disappearing was just after her grandfather died at age 6, June 30. I do not believe her grandfather was killed by a cryptid as he died of a heart attack. She was gone for nearly eight hours, then she appeared right where she was last seen proclaiming she was at the zoo, with ‘Amos’, I assume this is the same Amos from previous reports. The event was dismissed as an overactive imagination”

Shuffling through till she found the second report, one that couldn’t be dismissed by imagination.

“The second time she was eleven, August 14 2003, she was gone for two days. She was last seen on a beach in Northern California just south of Crescent City. She was found only a few miles south still in California two days later, wearing a purple teeshirt with a butterfly on it and jeans. Claiming that once again she had been to the zoo, but it had moved before she could leave. Then it returned to near by and she left quickly. Her parents, upon the advise of a doctor, had her tested for several disorders and mental illnesses. All came back negative. Then came the third and supposedly final time.”

This is where the statements are more clear but the theory is more speculative.

“She was Seventeen. January 23 2009, she and a friend from high school were driving along a stretch of road near Yosemite national park. Her friend, one Jason Langley, said that K.D. had pointed out a purple zoo sign and offered to pay for their tickets. He reminded her that they had plans to meet with their other friends. She, by his account, seemed upset. Then later that night she told her parents she was going to meet up with friends, she took her bicycle and vanished.” 

McKayla shut off the recorder, and ran her hand down her face. She looked over the photographs for K.D.’s case, a picture of her at 15, it had been the most recent picture readily available, an age progression for her at 27, and then there was the sketch from a supposed Zoo incident. 

“The most recent hint that K.D. was alive, was a sighting of something called a cactus cat in New Mexico in 2016. The woman in the sketch looks a lot like the age progression. If anything the sketch looks more like an older version of Kit Dean than the age progression that was made. She was seen taking photos and when asked what she was doing she claimed to be apart of a zoological research team. Then... Uhg... I can’t believe I'm going to say this. Her eyes turned purple, and she vanished. Which isn’t possible and I refuse to think a missing teen- or I guess adult now, has magic invisibility powers.” 

That was the line. Missing person working at the shadowy organization, sure. Missing person actually has invisibility powers, NO WAY. Not going to happen. 

“There have been similar sightings, but I think that this purple eyed woman and her invisibility are separate from K.D. and her disappearance. Most likely Miss Kit Dean was kidnapped or employed by the zoo, who facilitated her enrollment in college? Maybe? either way she seems to be alive as recently as 2016. The official stance by officials, at least at the time, is given her previous disappearances there is no reason to believe she would not return. No reason to look for her until the crucial fourth eight hours were long over.”

She shut off the recorder, closing her eyes. This was a lot, but it was just another piece of nonsense. Another ridiculous story, but it seemed real enough. No reason not to add it to the list.


End file.
